1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjuster, and more particularly to a brightness adjuster for a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. With technological development, new flat-panel displays are continually being developed. When a larger display panel is required, the weight of the flat-panel display does not substantially change when compared to CRT displays.
For flat-panel displays, power saving is an important issue. A conventional power saving method is to add a white pixel with high efficiency and reduce brightness of red, green, and blue pixels. However, this method results in color saturation being reduced.
Another conventional power saving method utilizes complex expressions and utilizes a frame memory to store data of a previous frame. However, this method increases costs.